Display devices may include projection type devices, such as an optical modulator. The modulator may include a plurality of micromirrors wherein each micromirror may correspond to a pixel or a sub-pixel of the modulator. A modulator may function by reflecting light in accordance with the position of each of its pixels or sub-pixels. In order to reduce unwanted reflected light from the modulator, and/or to improve the contrast ratio of a projected image, areas between each pixel may be blackened. The blackened area may reduce undesirable reflection from the modulator but may result in undesirable heating of the modulator.